Nowhere
by DemiFG
Summary: She knows nothing of the world, in fact she has never known. Everything in her world dissolves and she is left with only the wind. But maybe that is a lie too. Minato lingers like a fine mist and Madara never really fades. R&R


Nowhere

Author's Note: this just a one-shot/drabble of Minato/Hizume. And Madara/Hizume, with Chetara/Sasuke

On a road to nowhere she knows it best. In this world full of corruption she walks through the rotting streets with no sense of pride, in fact she is broken. Others just pay no heed to the faceless glances she gives them and then she blends into the shadow.

In the name of loyalty she fights and she protects, but she wonders who exactly is she protecting, she never wants to get personal with anything and yet she has. It makes no sense to her but the others need her and they take her kindness and loyalty to the brink and push it to its limits and they smile and thank her for being available. But they aren't her people.

True she had become one of them, before she saw and she felt how cruel and cold the world was. A faceless girl with a name and fame, she was Hizume Yuhara. She had fought for the enemy out of pure spite and she saw him so many times that she could not shake the image out of her head.

Thick spiky, blonde hair and cat like blue eyes, 'He's beautiful.' She thinks and all she does is stare in amazement as he disappears and reappears before her round and pale gray eyes. Her eyes followed each movement that they could see and she stood idly as each and every one of the soldiers she had fought with was slain by him. This man who she would say his name in desperation and it made her wonder.

She shakes her head and retreats with her pride or false pride for that matter and she rethinks her life and wonders if she could go back and smile at him the way she used to. But she had seen and heard of the red haired beauty that was at the forefront of his mind.

'Enemy.' She reads on the small cherub faces of the little ones she passes and she thinks this a bad decision to do this, but she trudges along and the thought of the dead Anbu mean nothing to her and then she hears them before she sees them. No she hears her, vibrant dark violet eyes don't look at her, but she hopes blue ones will catch her in time before she has to depart and report back to Kiri.

And she is rewarded with a widened stare and maybe a hesitation that the red head hadn't caught and he stares in shock, utter shock and maybe something else.

Hizume smiles back, she tries to make it look innocent and he stops completely after shouting to the red head that he'd see her later. He gets no response and then he reaches out to touch her face and Hizume almost didn't disappear for a moment.

Then she is bowing her head and she locks eyes with beady black ones and shark skin and she sneers in disgust in her mind, he is rambunctious. And he has blood lust; she is assigned to go with him and the others.

The sick faces of the others make her want to vomit as they began to admire her as if she was an ant and in a way she feels like an ant. And she thinks of bright days on the beach and hands gripping her shoulder reassuringly and then she thinks of the future.

'He is going to die.' She thinks stubbornly. "Hizume-chan." Mangetsu coos to her and she watches as his tongue flicks against his teeth and her small sword slashes at his arm and she wanders ever more into a daze. He curses but smiles secretly and prays the girl will leave them and Kiri.

'She has become too mechanical.' He says this quietly as she sleeps by him as he doesn't trust his fellow ninja to control themselves.

Zabuza agrees and looks on in soft admiration at the girl, she sleeps and he realizes that she looks perfect like that; she is not a ninja in her dreams.

They disband and Hizume travels the country with a life's worth of lessons and a heavy and dull heart that beats for no more purposes.

She finds out that he is as dead a doorknob. 'He was so brave.' 'That damn fox.' They curse and mutter and some are in complete awe.

She spots an orange blur and big blue eyes that she knows belong to him. She watches as he flees and steals a bit of fruit from a stand and there is a yell followed by a dark and bitter laugh and she looks up and sees the faces of the mountains and she thinks 'He looks nothing like that.' She takes a bite of the ripe apple and she pauses.

'I haven't aged.' She muses as she looks at the women with children bringing them in with tired smiles and plain clothes. And she catches each of their glances and they stare at her in envy and she stares back with the same kind of envy.

And she leaves with so much knowledge and she longs for a stare one more time, the soft scent of jasmine hits her nose and she looks up and sees a small and young looking woman dressed in a black dress, she sees and knows who it is. Dark and enticing eyes stare back with kindness.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I knew Hokage-sama personally. Did you?" she asks with a small and yet graceful smile.

"Something like that." 'Mikoto Uchiha', she thinks this silently. Hizume answers curtly and she leaves the woman to mourn her leader. The woman use to be an S-class ninja, but she looks on at the younger generations and even her own children with envy.

And especially the girl she had met just a few moments ago. Hizume walked silently through Konoha, and sees the little one with the Hokage's eyes and he is crying.

He looks up startled as she gives him a fresh rice ball. "Take it, boy." She says this in a soft tone and she touches his whiskered faced and she feels the roughness of the whiskers and he munches on the treat and thanks her. Hizume nods and she vanishes in the night.

Naruto wonders if she was even there at all.

Years pass and she is now somewhere around Konoha again, this time in the Land Of Sound and she is disgusted with the snake that is Orochimaru as he compliments her on her abilities. She does not drink the tea that is offered.

"I have seen many greats, Sir and you are beneath them. You hunger for things that were never for you." And he smiles in anger and Hizume is not frightened as he wants her to be.

"I shall have the Sharingan, that is enough. It will be the bridge to more power that will be mine." He counters and she glances at the handsome boy as he fights hard and his cautious eyes catch hers.

"You think? I see death around him." Hizume says as her fingers touch her lips in a gentle manner.

"Death does follow you but it clouds your vision, Hizume. You look like a sensible girl who wants power." He says the word in a purr. And she wants to slice him up into pieces.

"I could bring him back for you, he could be yours." He says and his words grips at her mind and a dimming of the sun happens and Orochimaru's right arm is severed, it sews itself back together and in that time Hizume is gone.

She is far from Konoha this time and she is under a new contract and her ageless face emerges back into the dim light and she takes a sample from A, the powerful Raikage. She does not like his brashness or his brother who speaks in rhymes.

"You look young but the Daimyo said you were the best there ever was. I would like a demonstration of your skills." Hizume wants to fry him and burn his skin to a crisp.

She flies and dodges with ease and flickers into all his blind spots, she leaves deep marks etching across his back and face and she smiles in delirium and desire for his blood and she remembers The Seven Ninja Swordsmen Of Kiri.

She takes her sword and angles it at important muscle tissue and he is defeated in the dim litted evenings in the mountains. And his screams rang clear in her head. So she quits and returns to the countryside.

She visited Iwa, it was a magnetic place and she liked the robust smiles on the faces of the fellow ninja and she was rather taken with the little Tsuchikage. He was a small and annoying man with a goal. He claimed Hizume to be the female twin of Madara Uchiha. Hizume thanked him for the insult that became a compliment, in her mind, of her abilities.

He introduced her to a pretty brunette with cat green eyes and long flowing hair. Her tan skin was radiant and Hizume liked the girl. She had no fear of her and moved with confidence in her battles. Hizume sneered as corruption hit the air. It ruined her life all the same.

"Kyhizu, will you follow me?" the girl in question nodded and destroys the army looking for them, Kyhizu summons boulders from the ground to crush and annihilate the now enemy forces. Her hands are blurs as she whispers every jutsu. Hizume breathes in the smell of fresh blood and looks up into the sky and wonders if he's watching.

The mangled bodies, the smell of rot, she ignores it and walks strongly through it all and she smiles secretly and she feels alive and maybe sane for the first time in a long time.

A kunai buzzed by her head she almost thought it was him until she met with blue eyes that were round and saturated with pretty lashes. Kyhizu was interested in the blonde haired girl. Kyhizu chuckled from behind a tree.

Short, choppy blonde hair fell into those eyes. "I know who you are. Train me." A demand from a voice that didn't belong to the girl in front of her but her tiny lips moved all the same.

Her name was Kisa Namikaze and she was his niece. Her mother was killed by Orochimaru and she wanted revenge. She was physically the same age as Hizume.

"I should kill you, Namikaze-san." It was an unconventional friendship, not at all like Kyhizu and Hizume's calm conversations and blood thirst and Hizume found a partner in the girl. She was fierce and beautiful like the wind. She regrets her decision and the girl gets hurt many times but she tells Hizume her family's contracts with the God of Death and that most of the men in her family die at an early age.

"It's true and I guess that's why Minato-oji isn't alive. My father died when I was two and Minato-oji died when I was four, I don't remember much but Kaa-san said he loved me very much." Kisa said these things. Hizume smile was as fragile and false as paper.

"Kyhizu-san, I'll leave her with you then, for a short while." Kyhizu nodded and watched the blonde girl try and fail when she aimed her blade at the clone of Hizume.

Hizume left Kisa and Kyhizu for a year and returned to the Leaf and a red blur stalked her for a week. The girl was younger than Kisa and her red hair almost got her killed. Her face was innocent and her beauty could rival Hizume's own enticing gothic looks. Her hair was in a stringy pony-tail reaching her waist.

She pleaded with similar blue eyes. "I want to be strong like you, Yuhara-sama." Hizume declined but the girl followed and Hizume thought of her as a nuisance. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. So she had trained the small girl for a time.

Her fire blazed bright and Hizume shuddered from the raw power and she was angry that she had accepted the girl out of habit.

Chetara grew progressively, Kyhizu was dependable, Kisa was talented and Hizume decided to contract with the Land of Fire for short time. Her squad was successful and the four quickly found fame, unwanted fame.

"I will offer you a permanent position with us Yuhara-san. We will pay you well." The flamboyant man tells her while gripping her hand in a feminine manner. Hizume agrees and she thinks. 'This is for you.' And she wants to hear him say something, anything but she hears nothing.

"The Akatsuki have made themselves known." Kisa says this lightly to her captain. "What are they after?" Hizume asks this and she meets Chetara's stare.

"My brother." The assent is cold and wavering and Hizume smiles delicately and Kisa and Chetara freeze Their Mistress' smiles always lead to trouble and Kyhizu is there with reports.

"Their leader Pain, is hunting the jinchuriki."

"He is not their leader." Hizume says this as she is crouched low in the grass and Kyhizu's minty scent is invading her nostrils and she scoffs. They stare at the masked man who is claiming to be Madara Uchiha, but Hizume's knows better.

"Ah, and you must be the famed Hizume Yuhara of Konoha?" He sneers behind his mask, his posture is lax and poses no threat. Kyhizu looks on unsure as to why the man is not in pieces by now. Hizume is a trained assassin with not a hesitant bone in her body.

"Hizume." The black haired girl ignores her and continues to stare at the man. "It doesn't matter, we will see one another again, Tobi-san." Hizume waves a hand dismissively at Kyhizu and begins to walk away and Kyhizu gives the man one more careful glance. She smiles.

"Be grateful, you didn't have to fight her, you live for now, Tobi." Kyhizu's hand is touching his chest as she is snuggled against him and the man is still, he feels the girls constricting chakra swirling around him.

"But you better be kissing the ground I didn't fight you." And she fades into stone. Tobi is stunned for a moment but he regains himself.

"Interesting." He mutters.

Konoha is nearly destroyed and the daimyo is angry. "How could you betray this village, my land?" he asks this of her and Kyhizu's hand flinches to her sword. Kisa stares forward and Chetara looks to Hizume.

"Our contract is finished, I no longer wish to work for you or the Land Of Fire." Hizume vanishes and the others follow.

Her eyes are hollow and almost sad but the dull glint is still there, and she feels there is no need to continue what she has started; she has nothing left and never had anything.

"Hizume-sama." Chetara's sweet sounding voice makes Hizume look up at the girl, she was still a girl, the others were wiser beyond their years and women. But she knew what this girl wanted; she wanted what shinobi could not have.

"Please, allow me to deal with Sasuke Uchiha. True, there is a bounty and you may have been interested but please allow me." She is on her hands and knees bowed before Hizume, Chetara's lustrous hair falls in waves to the floor.

"You would die by his hand?" Hizume sighs because she is tired, but the younger ones cannot see it, they are too busy caught up in their own affairs.

"Yes, if that is what it must come to then yes."

"I am disappointed in you, but it is expected, you were never hardened like the others. Tell me, do you know what it is like vowing to protect the son of your dead lover who left you because he thought you were weak, to see your comrades revived before you? Do you know what it is like to see your world be crushed a thousand times and now I'll lose you too, won't I?" Chetara looked up as she saw a stream of tears running down, who she considered to be the most powerful shinobi of her generations, face.

Chetara moves to console the shorter but older woman, and Hizume pushes her back. "No, I refuse to be comforted like a child."

"Just stop it, already."

Hizume is fighting Madara Uchiha and she is sure he is testing her. He allows her to attack and repels her. He seems like an interesting man, the same and different from Minato. His hair is black and his eyes are a beautiful sharingan array of red.

He sees her every move and the strength he possess is in some ways more than her own, but she is swift like he is, maybe faster if he was distracted.

She doesn't see him move behind her but she is lucky that Tsunade has such a powerful fist, she blocks Madara's blow that would have ended Hizume's life.

"You alright?" the tall, blonde woman asks. " Yes, I told you to go and find Naruto-san." Tsunade growled as she was thrown back by Madara.

"Hizume, was it? I would like to end it here if you would come with me, none of these people have to die."

"Hizume-sama." Kisa yells over the deafening sound of the rumble of the earth and pained wails of the young and old.

Madara offers her his hand, like a gentlemen. He looks at her patiently as if they weren't fighting as if they weren't enemies.

Her team disbanded just like all other things in her life they dissolved. Kisa and Kyhizu work for Konoha and Chetara is in love and loses all of the respect she has yearned for, she has four children by Sasuke, all of them are boys and Hizume knows the girl is broken by now and she will never be remembered as the fighter she was.

Hizume breathes in and looks at the waters reflection, she has the same face, as she did twenty-seven years ago. In the distance she feels Madara's chakra as well as Sasuke's. She shutters in disgust. Madara is quite patient and she has never been the object of his anger.

"Hizume-san." Madara says this as he approaches and Hizume stared at him blankly and she clutched her sword. She glared at Sasuke and he raised a brow at her.

"You are always glaring at me, why?" He asks and Madara stops her from slitting Sasuke's throat. "She's gone." She says this desperately. "I have nothing to fight for anymore, I haven't killed anyone in seven years, you little shit! You have no idea how bad I want to fucking kill someone!" Hizume was never one to shout or curse but she had her days and in this limbo they were plentiful.

"You don't even know what I've made your wife do for me. She burned down countries for me and she got damn good at killing people and now she is weak. A weak woman." Hizume whispered this to herself but she was sure Sasuke heard her.

And she feels fingers running through her hair and she almost thought it was Minato. "Minato." She called out his name as Madara rubbed soothing circles on her back and she slumped against him almost in lewd manner.

Minato knew this would happen and she cursed him. "You bastard." He liked to play games because he said that he hated ignorance and he wanted her to be smart. He always wanted something from her and she had to change but he didn't. It was always her, molding and shaping to whatever the fuck he wanted her to be.

Sasuke was confused, he knew that Chetara was a skilled shonobi, but he never imagined his wife, his sweet wife burning down countries for this clearly insane girl that held Madara's attention.

Madara was satisfied with holding the girl and he felt her tremble and he would be lying if he said he didn't like it. "Get off of me." Hizume muffled into his chest and she gripped at the collar around his neck. And with incredible strength flung him away from her, Madara was not injured and he landed on his feet.

"Hizume-sama!" Hizume froze as she heard Chetara's voice and growled. "No stay back, Uzumaki! I need to kill something." Hizume said this quietly. Sasuke was sure that Madara could defend himself so he grabbed Chetara as she reached for her former mistress.

"Hizume-sama please." The red haired girl pleaded at the dark haired female who unsheathed her sword. Chetara saw what would happen next.

"Knock her out, or she will kill all us including the children, she has a tendency to overkill when she does that's why we did it for her. She had no control; it's almost like a mental illness." Chetara said as stared at Sasuke.

Hizume's chakra was dark and overbearing and Madara stared at her indifferently. 'This woman could be as blank as paper and yet as fierce and menacing as the fires of hell.'

In the end really, all Hizume would ever go would be nowhere, the cream colored kimono fit nicely to her and her gray eyes stared at the setting sun. She was burned with envy.

"Hizu-chan, Oji-san is looking for you." Shinto beamed brightly and Hizume didn't even look at the boy, she drummed her fingers against the counter top. "How low the mighty have fallen. I've gone from feared ninja to common wife."

"You are not common my dear, Shinto-kun you can go play with your elder brother now." Madara said to the boy and he ran off. Madara hands were placed at Hizume's hips. "How do you feel?"

"Don't ask me things that I don't care for." Hizume replied. Madara laughed and gripped her hips tighter. "You will never be with him."

"You are sick, prancing around with some girl who is decades younger than you. You are nothing but a pervert."

"Sure."

Hizume longs to give her last breath and then she notices that Chetara has not aged a day since she left to go find Sasuke, but sometimes she could see the age in those pretty blue eyes.

"Hizume-sama, Madara-sama tells me you are with child." Chetara starts off innocent enough. Hizume longs to have broken her neck a long time ago.

"It wasn't consensual I can assure you." Hizume replies. "Don't hate them, they don't deserve it." Chetara says this as she places a hand on Hizume' shoulder. "I am ageless and dead, why should I bring life into the world?"

"Maybe Kami-sama wanted you to be happy."

"I hate children, Chetara"

There was a pause and Chetara looked for the right thing to say.

"Then you'll have eternity to hate them, we were monsters once and we fucking loved it." Chetara's youth was present in her words, she was a spitfire who had turned into a meek toy.

"Yeah, in the end we never really went anywhere, we didn't die in a blaze of glory. I thought my life was going to be short, I fought him because I wanted him to kill me and I'd die some type of hero."

"Yeah, but I love Sasuke, I love our children and I'm happy. I am happy that I made him happy."

"Minato, I tried to be perfect for him but he still left me after, after everything happened."

"You were dead to the world."

"Maybe."

**This was a big thing to me, since it the longest one-shot/drabble I have ever written.**


End file.
